


Kung 'di man, Paraluman!

by mayameneses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chivalry, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Medyo old style po ng pagsulat, hehe, manliligaw!Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayameneses/pseuds/mayameneses
Summary: Ilang balde ng tubig ang kailangang igibin, at ilang kutsinta pa ba ang kailangan ipaluto ni Jongin kay Aling Marga para mapasagot ang iniirog na si Kyungsoo?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	Kung 'di man, Paraluman!

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded here hehe

" _Aking diwa ay hindi makaidlip. Nais kang makita sa bawat pagpikit. Diringgin mo man ang aking damdamin, ay siya nang kasiyahan sa aking buhay~_ "

At sabay plinakahan ni Jongdae ng malakas na bagsak ng kanyang mga daliri ang gitarang dala.

" _Wala pa man ang araw, ay maliwanag na. Sa tindig mong kay ganda~_ "

Halos ngumiwi na sina Sehun at Chanyeol sa paghawak ng malaki at mahabang kawayan. Mga balikat ay pagal na sa pagkakaapak ni Jongin.

"Hindi ka pa ba tapos mangharana? _Taknay dumo_ ka talaga!" Paimpit na reklamo ni Sehun habang pilit pa ring itinutuwid ang pagkakatindig ng kawayan.

"Hindi pa 'ko nagsasaing! Hala at baka paglinisin ako ni Baekhyun ng kwadra nito!" Reklamo pa ni Chanyeol.

Hindi man lang kumibo si Jongin, bagkus ay muling kumuha ng lakas ng loob at mas malakas pa sa tilaok ng mga tandang ni Manong Berting mula sa kabilang dayo.

"Kyungsoo! Dumungaw ka naman! Nais ko lang namang makita ka!" Sigaw ng binata. Mahigpit ang pagkakayakap niya sa taas ng kawayan. Masakit na ang kanyang balat mula sa may katagalan nang pagkapit sa tuktok ng kawayan. Alas singko pa lamang ay umaawit na siya ngunit wala pa ring Kyungsoo na dumudungaw mula sa kawayang bintana.

"Hanggang anong oras ba tayo rito? Ako eh gutom na, baka naman gusto mong ipakain 'tong suman sa akin!" Nakakunot noong tanong ni Minseok habang nakatingala kay Jongin, na hanggang ngayon ay para bang umaani ng mga bungang buko dahil sa postura nito, at pati na rin sa pagkakahawak ni Jongin sa saklot niya.

"Sandali na lang at dudungaw din si Kyungsoo," mahina ngunit naiinip na ring sabi ni Jongin.

"Ayaw na naming maghintay! Mag-uumaga na, hindi ko pa napapakain ang mga manok!" Inis na sabi ni Sehun.

"Gising na si Kyungsoo! Mamaya lang eh sisilip na rin 'yon," pamimilit ni Jongin habang nakatingin paibaba sa dalawa niyang kaibigan na halatang hirap na sa pagbuhat sa kanya.

"Sinabi ko naman kanina eh. Dapat umupo ka na lamang sa balikat namin para hindi na namin kailangan itindig 'tong kawayan na 'to!" Suhol ni Chanyeol.

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin at inayos na lamang ang pagkakatapak sa mga balikat ng kaibigan, nang biglang napamura si Sehun sa kirot na naramdaman mula sa kanyang tagiliran.

"Aray! Taksyapong buhay 'to! Aalis na ako!" Paimpit na sabi nito at akmang aalis na sa pagkakayakap sa kawayan nang biglang bumukas ang bintana ng harap ng tahanan ng mga pobreng Doh.

"Jongin?" Malumanay at nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Lahat ng binata ay napatingin sa binatang Doh habang inaalis nito ang banig na takip ng bintana.

"Ah.. Paraluman.." Bulong ni Jongin habang yumayapos sa kawayang yakap. Isang mahinang bungisngis ang lumabas mula sa mga labi ng binatang Doh.

"Kay aga aga pa at nandirito na kayo. Baka magising ang Inay," pabulong na sabi ni Kyungsoo ngunit rinig sa buong paligid.

"Ay! Kaya nga may dala akong mga kakanin para ba hindi sumimangot ang Inay mo! Tara! Mayron akong dalang kutsinta! Maaga kong nakuha 'yon!" May pagmamalaking sabi ni Jongin.

Ngumiti naman ng ubod tamis si Kyungsoo, tumalima at akmang magsasara na ng bintana nang biglang nabasag ang katahimikan ng baryo Oblasyon sa boses ng Inay ni Kyungsoo.

"Aba! Tingnan mo nga naman ang mga binatang ito! Kay aga pa at nanghihilakbot na agad ng araw!" Inis na saad ni Aling Marina habang nakapameywang. Nilibot nito ang paningin sa mga binatang nasa labag at kumunot ang noo kina Sehun at Chanyeol na mukhang mapipigtalan na ng ugat anumang segundo.

Dumako ang paningin ni Aling Marina sa kawayang yakap ng dalawang binata ni Manong Selso, at sinundan ang linya ng tindig na kawayan; at lalong nainis ang pobreng ina sa nakitang si Jongin na nakayakap nang kay higpit sa taas ng kawayan.

"Diyosmiyo, Santo Domingo! Nawawalan na ba ng ulirat ang binatang ito?!" Napapapitsing sabi ni Aling Marina at humarap sa unico hijo niyang nahihiya at nagtatago sa likod ng ina.

"Kyungsoo, ito ba ang binatang napupusuan mo?! Tingnan mo naman ang ginagawa ng taong 'yan!" Halos hindi makapaniwalang sabi ng babae.

"Inay, hayaan ninyo na lamang po si Jongin." Mahinahanong sambit ng binatang Doh.

"Ay kaya pala nagpapatuloy sa ganyang gawain 'yang kusot na 'yan eh hinahayaan mo!"

"Aling Marina! Hindi ho kusot si Jongin! Mas matigas pa ho sa kahoy ang pinsan ko!" Malakas ngunit may paggalang na sahot ni Jongdae habang yakap ang luma nitong gitara.

"Saka ho Aling Marina, dumayo pa ho kami sa kabilang baryo para magpaluto ng kutsinta. Alam n'yo naman hong tuwing hapon lang inilalako ang kutsinta ni Aling Marga!" Dagdag ni Minseok na itinaas pa ang bilaong dala kung saan nakahanda ang iba't ibang uri ng kakanin. Mayroon pang bao at niyog sa magkaibang lalagyan.

"Aba at parang gusto mo pang magpasalamat ako sa ginawa ninyo?! Alam n'yo bang nagising ako sa huni ng ipis n'yong kaibigan?! Jongin, isusumbong kita sa Itay mo nang malaman niya ang mga kalokohan mo!" Pananakot ni Aking Marina.

Lumungkot ang mukha ng binata at tumingin kay Kyungsoo, mga mata ay nagsusumamo.

"Huwag naman ho, Aling Marina. Talaga hong gusto ko si Kyungsoo." Sabi ni Jongin na ilang beses na rin naman niyang naisaad sa pobreng matanda. Ngunit katulad ng dati at kung bakit paulit ulit niyang binabanggit ang mga katagang iyon, inis na umalis si Aling Marina ng bintana at bumalik din paglipas ng ilang segundo.

May dala na itong lata ng arinola.

"Magsiuwi na kayo! Mga hambog iyong mga batang ito at talagang mangangatuwiran pa!"

Hindi magkanda ugaga sa pagkilos ang mga binata. Agad iniwan ni Minseok sa mahabang kahoy na upuan ang bilao ng mga kakanin ngunit kumuha muna ng isang suman at bibingka. Sumunod naman si Jongdae na nagmamadaling magsuot ng saklot sa ulo.

Hindi na rin pinansin pa ng magkapatid na Chanyeol at Sehun kung mahulog man si Jongin dahil sabay na ring lumisan ang dalawa sa takot na mabuhusan ng ginintuang tubig.

"Inay! Tama na ho iyan! Uuwi na ho si Jongin!" Pagpapatigil ni Kyungsoo sa ina. Umalis ang binata sa tabi ng ina at naiwan si Aling Marina na sumisinghal habang nakatingin sa binatang si Jongin, na sa kabutihang palad ay nakababa nang walang galos mula sa tuktok ng kawayan.

Padabog na isinara ni Aling Marina ang binata kasabay ng muling pagtilaok ng mga manok. Ilan pang sandali ay sumilay si Kyungsoo mula sa pinto ng unang palapag ng bahay, nahihiya ngunit nakangiting lumapit sa binatang si Jongin.

"Pasensya ka na kay Inay, ha? Hindi galit 'yun sa inyo. Ayaw lang talaga niya na nagigising sa ingay." Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

Bumuntung hininga ang matangkad na binata at naglakad papunta sa mahabang kahoy na upuan kung saan nakalagak ang bilao ng mga kakanin. Kinuha ni Jongin ang bilao at muling lumapit sa nahihiyang si Kyungsoo.

Hinihimas himas ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang kamay sa isa't isa at hinihimas din ang mga palad niya sa tagiliran, tanda ng hiya at munting kasiyahan sa pag-aabala ni Jongin.

"Ito oh, para sa inyo. Pasensya na at hindi ako nakakuha ng linupak. Wala pang kuha na kamote sina Aling Marga." Napapakamot sa batok na saad ni Jongin.

Umiling iling si Kyungsoo at masayang kinuha ang bialo mula sa mga braso ng kayumangging binata.

"Ayos lang. Maraming salamat pala." Nahihiya pa ring sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Jongin habang may ngiti sa mga labi kahit pa nahihiya. At kabaligtaran sa inaasal kanina, hindi talamak na malakas at mayabong ang lakas ng loob ni Jongin. Malakas lang ang loon niya kanina dahil hindi pa dumudungaw si Kyungsoo.

Ngunit sa tuwing nakikita na niya ang binata ay tila ba nawawala na ang lahat ng katinuan sa kanyang kukote. Kaya wala siyang masambit na kahut ano, hanggang ngiti na lamang kahit pa kaya naman niyang kausapin si Kyungsoo.

Hindi lang niya kayang kausapin ang binata kung tungkol na sa panliligaw. Kung kaya niyang kausapin si Kyungsoo tungkol sa mga halaman na ipinatanim ng Kapitan ng Baryo Oblasyon, ay hindi naman niya kayang magtanong man lang kung may nararamdaman ba ang binata para sa kanya.

Sa huli, si Kyungsoo ang nagsalita dahil sa kawalan ng masasabi ni Jongin.

"Mamaya nalang tayo muling mag-usap. Nasa poso lang ako." Nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi nga nagkakamali ang Inay niya kung sinabi man nitong si Kyungsoo din ang nagbibigay ng dahilan para mang-irog pa rin ang binatang Kim.

"Naubos na ba ang tubig sa inyo? Puwede akong mag-igib." Pagsusuhestiyon ni Jongin. Muking tumanggi si Kyungsoo.

"Naku, 'wag na. Nagbigay ka na nga nito." Sabi ng binata habang inilalahad ang bilao ng mga kakanin. "Maraming salamat ulit dito."

"Walang anuman. Basta ikaw." Nahihiyang sambit ni Jongin.

Isang matamis na ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo bago ito nagpaalam. Lumingon pa ang binata bago pumasok ng pinto.

Nilisan ni Jongin ang tahanan ng mga Doh na may ngiti sa mga labi.

  
-

  
Paspas sa pagbayo ng bakal na poso si Jongin at halos tagaktak na ang pawis niya sa buong katawan. Nakasandal naman sa tarangkahan ng si Junmyeon, pinapanood ang kapatid na hirap na sa pagtaas-baba ng bakal na poso.

"Hindi mo ba ako tutulungan?" Paanas na tanong ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa nakatatandang kapatid.

Isang matunog na kotong ang natanggap niya mula kay Junmyeon.

"Ako na ang nagpaligo ng mga kalabaw! Aba! Ikaw naman ang kumilos!"

Sasagot pa sana si Jongin nang maaninag ng mga mata si Kyungsoo, kasama nito ang nobyo ni Chanyeol na si Baekhyun. May dalang palanggana si Baekhyun at dalawang timba naman ang dala ni Kyungsoo.

"Kuya, ibibigay ko muna 'tong tubig kay Kyungsoo, ah?" Paalam niya sa kapatid.

Napasinghal si Junmyeon ngunit tumango ito. Iyon lamang ang sagot na kailangan ni Jongin bago kumaripas ng takbo pasalubong sa dalawa.

"Magandang hapon, Baekhyun." Magiliw na bati ni Jongin bago lumingon sa gawi ni Kyungsoo. "Mag-iigib ka? Kunin mo na 'yung naigib ko na at mag-iipon na lang ulit ako."

Kaaya-aya ang mungkahi ni Jongin, dahil sa kanilang baryo, pamilya lamang ni Kapitan Kim ang may posonegro sa sariling tahanan at lahat na ng mga tao sa baryo ay umiigib sa apat na magkakaibang balon. Ngunit sa haba ng pila sa balon malapit sa tahanan ng mga Kim, siguradong mahihirapan si Kyungsoo sa pag-igib.

Gayunpaman ay tumanggi ang binata.

"Kaya ko naman mag-igib," sabi ni Kyungsoo. May pagkamariin ang pagkakabigkas nito at saglit nataranta si Jongin na baka hindi natipuhan ng binata ang sinabi niya.

"Wala naman ako sinabi na hindi mo kaya. Ang akin lang eh baka hindi ka makapuno ng kahit isang balde dahil sa haba ng pila." Pagpapaliwanag niya. Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa gawi ng balon at napakunot noo ito sa nakitang linya ng mga nag-aabang na taga-baryo.

"Oo nga naman, Kyungsoo." Pagsingit ni Baekhyun. "Ako eh maglalaba naman kaya hindi na ako magpapabalik balik pa. Hayaan mo nang tulungan ka ni Jongin!" Panghihikayat ni Baekhyun.

Napaisip isip pa muna si Kyungsoo bago ito huminga ng malalim.

"Sige. Pero kukunin ko muna ang kariton namin." Sabi ng binata. Hindi na nag-atubili pa si Jongin na mag-apila na siya na lamang ang kukuha dahil alam niyang hindi gusto ni Kyungsoo na ginagawa ang mga bagay para sa kanya kung kaya naman niya mismong tapusin.

Nang malayo na si Kyungsoo ay nagsalita si Jongin.

"Salamat, Baekhyun." Magalang niyang sabi sa binata.

"Ano ka ba? Wala 'yun. Saka alam ko naman na mahirap ang umakyat ng ligaw na ikaw lang mag-isa ang kikilos. Tumulong ka nga kay Chanyeol ng siya pa ang nanliligaw sa akin, eh." Magiliw namang sagot ng binata.

Ngumiti si Jongin nang maalala kung paano umakyat ng ligaw si Chanyeol sa binatang Byun at ang pagtulog ni Chanyeol sa labas ng tahanan ng mga Byun, hindi alintana ang pagputakte ng mga lamok sa kanyang katawan.

Hindi pa nagtagal ay nakita ni Jongin na papalapit na si Kyungsoo, tulak tulak ang kariton at hindi na dala ang kanina'y dala-dalang mga timba.

Itinigil ni Kyungsoo ang kariton sa gilid ng poso nina Jongin, nahihiya at paiwas na tumalikod sa mga tagabaryo nilang nang-aasar.

Nakangiti namang inilipat ni Jongin isa-isa ang mga balde sa kariton, limang anim na balde na laam niyang kakayanin ng matibay na kariton nina Kyungsoo.

Nagtulong din sina Junmyeon at Kyungsoo sa pagbuhat ng ilan dahil na rin nahihiya ang binatang Doh kung si Jongin lang ang kikilos.

Nagpasalamat naman si Jongin sa kuya niya, at nagsimula nang tahakin ang mabatong daan papunta sa tahanan ng mga Doh. Nakasunod naman si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng binata na walang hirap na nagtutulak ng kariton.

Lumaki si Jongin na kumikilos at tumutulong sa mga magulang, sa pagtatabak ng kahoy para gawing uling tuwing Linggo at may kainan sa baryo. Kahit pa masasabing angat sa buhay ang binata dahil na rin sa pamilya nito, ay hindi naman ito iba sa mga kaedad na mga dalaga at binata. Habang ang ibang anak ng nakaaangat sa buhay ay nag-aaral sa syudad, si Jongin naman ay mas piniling tumulong sa pagpapasada ng kalabaw tuwing panahon ng pagtatanim at pagbubungkal ng lupa.

Dahilan na rin para makuha nito ang natural nitong mala-Adonis na katawan na siyang pinagpapantasiyahan ng kahit sinuman sa kanilang baryo maging sa mga kalapit na lugar.

Kaya nang maghain ito ng pag-irog sa binatang Doh ay tila ba hindi kapani-paniwala. Ngunit sa ilang buwan na pagsuyo nito ay alam na rin ni Kyungsoo na totoo ito sa anumang damdamin ng binata para sa kanya.

"Salamat." Sambit ni Kyungsoo sa gitna ng katahimikan. Liningon siya saglit ng binata ay ngumiti.

"Walang anuman. Sinabi ko naman na kung anuman ang kailangan mo eh pwede mo namang sabihin sa 'kin. At saka ayaw kong maghihintay ka sa igiban. Mahirap maghintay lalo na at malapit na magtag-init." Litanya ng binatang Kim.

Hindi pinansin ni Kyungsoo ang ibig-sabihin ng binata. Bagkus, nagtanong din siya ng tanong na matagal na niyang nais sambitin sa binata.

"Eh ikaw ba? Hindi ka ba naiinis sa paghihintay sa akin?" Magkahalo ang hiya at lakas ng loob na sambit ni Kyungsoo.

Bumagal sa pagtulak ng kariton si Jongin, at muling lumingon sa kanya. May ngiti sa mga labi nito.

"Hindi ko naman iniisip ang paghihintay. Ang sagot mo lang naman ang nasa isip ko palagi. Hindi ko iniinda kung abutin man ng ilang taon. Basta ba alam kong magugustuhan mo rin ako." Nakangiting sabi ng binata. At isa ito sa mga dahilan kung bakit gusto niya ang binatang Kim.

Dahil sa lahat ng mga binatang nagnanais mapasagot si Kyungsoo, tanging si Jongin lamang ang hindi nagyabang sa kanya. Kailanman ay hindi ito nangtanong kung kailangan matatanggap ang matamis na oo. Kailanman ay hindi ito nagkumpara ng sarili sa iba pa.

Nahihiyang dumikit si Kyungsoo sa binata, halos dumikit na ang kamiseta niya sa pawis na braso ni Jongin.

"Sa susunod, hindi mo na kailangang mag-igib," mahinang sambit ni Kyungsoo. Nagtataka namang tumingin si Jongin sa binata.

"Bakit? Magpapagawa na kayo ng poso? Alam na ba ni Itay?" Tanong ni Jongin.

Nahihiyang umiling si Kyungsoo, na siyang ikinataka ni Jongin.

"Eh anong dahilan?" Tanong niya. Sasagot pa lamanh si Kyungsoo ay napatigil ito dahil nasa harap na sila ng tarangkahan ng mga Doh.

Nasa labas si Aling Marina at nakikipagkuwentuhan sa iba pang ina ng baryo. Tumigil ito saglit para tingnan ang dalawang binata na kadarating lamang.

"Oh? Nagpa-igib ka ba?" Takang tanong nito sa anak. Si Jongin ang sumagot.

"Hindi ho. Ako ho ang nagboluntaryo. Eh mahaba ho ang pila sa igiban." Paliwanag ni Jongin.

Tumango ang ina ni Kyungsoo, muli nang humarao sa mga kumare niya.

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang tarangkahan para maipasok ni Jongin ang kariton, na siya naman ginawa ni Jongin.

"Pakihinto na lamang diyan at kami na ni Itay ang maglalagay sa lalagyan," sabi ni Kyungsoo at itinuro ang asul na drum na nasa gilid ng mga halamanan.

"Sige," sagot naman ni Jongin at humarap sa binatang Doh.

"Ano bang ibig mong sabihin? Hindi mo ba ipapaalam sa akin?" Pangungulit pa ni Jongin.

Yumuko ang binatang Doh bago magsalita.

"Manliligaw lang ang nag-iigib.." mahinang saad ni Kyungsoo.

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin.

"Ayaw mo na bang magpaligaw sa akin?" Tanong ng binatang Kim. Bakas ang pag-aalala sa tono ng pananalita nito na siyang ikinangiti ni Kyungsoo.

"Paano ka manliligaw kung nobyo na kita?" Nahihiyang tanong ni Kyungsoo. May ngiti sa mga labi nito na kahit kailan ay hindi pa nakikita ni Jongin sa mga labi ng binata.

At saka lamang buong sumagi sa utak niya ang isinambit ng binata.

"Ano?!" Napapalatak na sabi ni Jongin, boses ay halos kasing lakas na ng tandang ni Aling Selso.

Bago pa sumagot ang napapabungisngis na si Kyungsoo ay biglang nagsalita ang tatay nitong si Mang Efren, nakasilip ang matandang lalaki mula sa pinto.

"Aba at tapos na pala kayong mag-igib." Sabi nito at tuluyan nang lumabas ng pinto, walang malay na ang kanyang binata ay nagsambit na ng sagot sa manliligaw. Humarap si Mang Efren kay Jongin at humawak sa balikat nito.

"Maraming salamat, Jongin, anak, ah? Nag-abala ka pa." Sabi ng matandang Doh.

Lihim lamang na bumungisngis si Kyungsoo nang tumango lamang ang binata habang nakatitig sa kanya.

"Aalis na ho si Jongin. Nag-iigib pa ho siya," sabi niya at humawak sa braso ng binata.

"Ah, ganuon ba? Sige at maraming salamat ulit, ha? Jongin?" Muling pasasalamat ng matandang Doh.

Tango lamang muli ang sagot ng binatang Kim.

"Sige na, mauna ka na. Mag-usap ulit tayo bukas." Bulong ni Kyungsoo bago marahang itinulak si Jongin sa gawi ng pintuan.

Hindi sumagot ang binata, bagkus ay sinunod ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan na nang lumabas.

Halos makalimutan pa ni Jongin tumango at magpa-alam sa Inay ni Kyungsoo, ngunit sa kabutihang palad ay naalala niya. Kundi ay baka lalong hindi siya nagustuhan nito para sa anak na nililigawan.

Mali. Sa anak nitong nobyo na niya ngayon.

Isang malawak na ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi ni Jongin, bago niya patakbo at patalun-talong tinahak ang daan pauwi.

  
-

  
Kinaumagahan, nagtataka si Aling Marina kung bakit at sa anong rason ay wala pa ang manliligaw ni Kyungsoo. Sa ganitong oras ay nanggugulo na ang binata at may bitbit nang kung anu-anong pagkain para sa kanilang pamilya.

Ngunit itong umaga ay ni anino ng anak ng Kapitan ay wala siyang maaninag.

Humarap si Aling Marina sa anak niyang nagliligpit ng banig na pinaghigaan.

"Kyungsoo, mukhang tumigil na sa panliligaw ang binatang 'yon. Buti naman at wala nang mangbubulabog tuwing umaga." Saad ni Aling Marina.

Hindi sumagot ang anak kaya umupo siya sa papag pagtapos ilagay ni Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng aparador ang tinuping banig.

"Tumigil na ba manligaw ang binatang iyon?" Tanong niya pang muli.

Ngunit hindi sumagot ang anak niya. Bagkus ay humarap ito at may ngiwi sa malaporselanang mukha ng anak.

"Hindi ko na po siya manliligaw.." ang bulong ng anak.

Sa loob ng ilang segundo ay nakahinga ng maluwag ang pobreng matanda, ngunit sa tagal ng ilang segundo ay napansin niya ang pamumula ng pisngi ng anak.

At saka lamang niya naintindihan ang lahat.

"Kyungsoo?!" Nagigimbal na tanong ng ina.

Impit na napangiwi na lamang si Kyungsoo.


End file.
